Headache
by TheInsanityInHumanity
Summary: This welt. How did she get this welt on her forehead? And why are they at an onsen? Pairings: Haruhi x Host Club. Warnings: Fluff, short-lived non-OHSHC character, strong language possible , and OOC-ness. First fanfiction. Reviews are appreciated.


**Pairings**: Haruhi x Host Club. (for now cos' I'm not sure whom I should pick)  
**Rating**: M for possible sexual content in the future chapters (nothing overly explicit though), any strong language, and… uwa, I'm sorry if I left out any other reasons for it being rated M. (being cautious)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and the characters in it. Hatori Bisco does.  
**Warnings**: Haruhi and Hani's extreme-ish OCC-ness. Ah. Fluffiness. I forgot about possible fluff scenes. (this is in general for the entire fanfiction) And the fanfiction is not affected by time either.

**Note**: This is my very first fanfiction so I don't expect everyone to like it. I would appreciate any reviews though. Constructive or not. I hope you all enjoy it.

------------  
**Chapter 1**

------------

Haruhi was studying for a Math exam at a corner table, but no matter how hard she tried, her eyes could not stay on the textbooks and practice worksheets in front of her. An irritated sigh slipped through her lips as she allowed her eyes to settle on a flustered Tamaki. Usually, she felt indifferent when the Hitachiin twins toyed with Tamaki, but today was an atypical day, she thoughtfully decided.

The Host Club King's arms were flailing about in the air. His face was bright red and scrunched up in a panicked fashion from something Hikaru had said to him. Probably a trivial issue about the brunette whom Tamaki was dating after his grandmother bluntly rejected Haruhi; yet, she approved of the older female the second she met her.

Meanwhile, Tamaki's lady friend stood still next to him in a prominent, poised manner. She was in some ways very similar to several other girls in Ouran. Her chestnut brown, curly locks fell right under her chin, bangs parted down the middle; framing her small, elegant face. But despite her innocent appearance, the snobbish look on her face spoke of different things, although, nothing new; it was no less troublesome. A haughty air hovered around her as if to portray the image that she was someone of great importance.

She shifted her weight, impatiently waiting for the Host King to conclude the childish display. Her features became slightly distorted after Tamaki failed to notice the bulging vein on her forehead, increasing in size as it corresponded with her growing irritation.

"We haven't done anything! Really. Honest!" Tamaki frantically babbled, his face still flushed red.

Hikaru leaned in, "Tono... It's okay. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone... Have you done %#* or, maybe, &*$#?" as he asked this, he quizzically raised an eyebrow.

The blonde stepped back and froze, a horrified expression played across his face. A momentary, unsettling silence crashed down in the room followed by a resounding sound, resembling a noise that a cross between a moose and a gorilla would make.

After a second of recovering from the sudden outburst, the members looked down to find the Host Club King was found on the floor, foaming at the mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head.

This made Haruhi wonder what Hikaru had asked him. She made her way across the room in short strides, when she entered the group, she approached the fainted golden hair boy. She kneeled down next to him.

She poked him in the side to see if he would react. He didn't.

"Tamaki-sempai, if you don't get up then Tachida-san will get tired of waiting and will leave you beca-.." before she could finish, there was movement from where Tamaki lay. She peered down to see if he was going to get up or not. His long lashes fluttered then flew open as he abruptly sat up, but ended up colliding, forehead to forehead with Haruhi. She fell onto her back with a thud, little twinkling stars circling around her head, yet, the king was up as if nothing had happened.

By the time he realized that Haruhi was knocked down and able to react, Mori scooped her up into his arms. He was making his way to the couch in the middle of the room when Tamaki cried out in an overly dramatized tone.

"Oh my gosh! Haruhi. Oh my Haruhi! What have I done?! To my own daughter… My poor, innocent daughter…" the back of his hand rested on his forehead, preparing for the climax of his usual, overly exaggerated presentation, "I, Tamaki Suoh, will make it up to his precious, adorable daughter. Anything. Anything at all. A hotel chain only fit enough to accommodate your eccentric taste? A rose garden only fit enough to rival your beauty? Tell me, tell me, my little angel. What is it that you need?" Outstretching his arm in her direction.

He didn't seem to have noticed that his words could not reach the passed out female Host Club member, still, this did not discourage his parade of affection for her.

He dusted himself off and made his way to where Haruhi rested. But as soon as he reached the couch, Hani shot his arm out, catching the King before he could disturb the girl.

"Tama-chan.." the older blonde began, "you are being VERY rude to Natsu-chan.. don't you think?" emphasizing the "very", as he ended with a sweet smile and a tilt of his head. But from Tamaki's position, he could see that Hani's eyes were not smiling, they warned him of an impending danger if he dared to lay even a single finger on her.

The younger blonde flinched from such a rare display of hostility from the eldest, usually sweet club member. He tentatively glanced at Natsumi then at Haruhi, as he inwardly sighed and gave up.

Before he turned around to leave, he briefly eyed Hani and wondered if it would be worth it, to go against the shorter man because of his miniature frame and cutesy round features, he seemed harmless. But for those who didn't know him, the loli-shota type boy could easily beat the King senseless then send him to the hospital on the brink of permanently leaving the world forever. Tamaki shrugged and headed towards the door.

As Tamaki brushed pass the Hitachiin twins with an irritated brunette by his side, they mockingly snickered at his unsuccessful attempt to show off his unfaltering "fatherly" affection to the female Host Club member.

At that moment, before the blonde could open the door, Kyouya sauntered in, as cold, observant orbs immediately took in every detail. As the couple made their way out the door, Kyouya bowed his head in Natsumi's direction; solely because her family held a high standing in his mental book of the figures of great import though.

Quickly losing interest in the girl, his eyes came to rest on a petite figure on the central couch.

_What does she think she is doing? Does she WANT to increase her debt? Why am I surrounded by such incompetent fools? Why me? Ugh. Why am I asking myself these questions?_ She made him think about things he never thought were worth thinking about. She drained him. Shaking his head, he let out a weary sigh.

His eyes dropped to an even smaller figure who was kneeling down next to her, his stuffed bunny clutched to his chest. Kyouya was well aware of the true beast underneath the skin of an angel. Though, he was never intimidated by anything, not by another's intellect nor by brute force.

Hani seemed to be brooding over Haruhi. In front of her, he could be himself because, despite being able to fool everyone else. She could always see through his act. He didn't have to pretend like everything in the world was about sweets and cute things. Still, although, he was a bit peeved, his eyes softened as he intently watched over her.

Noticing the sudden change of emotion on Hani's face, it left Kyouya with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He mumbled something under his breath regarding the new bit of information.

Briskly covering the distance from the entrance to the couch, he pushed aside the thought and mentally began to calculate the approximate amount he would have to add to Haruhi's debt for her laziness then stored it away for future reference.

As soon as he was right behind her, he leaned over the back of the couch and looked Hani in the eyes.

"May I?"

"Oh! Kyo-chan, you're here." he bubbled. Cute, little pink flowers popped up around him. Again, he instantly changed, this time, to host mode.

"Yes, I am. Now, do you mind? I have a matter to deal with. I would like to speak with Haruhi. Privately." Not wasting a second in subtly pointing out Hani's status as being the third wheel at the moment, he motioned for the blonde to leave him alone with her.

Hani gripped his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, then let it go from his vice grip. Setting it down next to Haruhi, he turned to the younger member with a bit of a forced cheerfulness in his tone.

"Take care of Usa-chan and Haru-chan, okay? I'm going to go get Takashi because I want to eat some cake with Haru-chan."

Leaving the two behind, Hani skipped out of the club room.

Meanwhile, the twins sat across the room, half-heartedly watching the Shadow King go on with his business with semi-amused looks on their identical faces. Hikaru felt for Kaoru's hand. Finding it, he took comfort in the warmth and strength of it.

Without looking at his younger brother, Hikaru stated, "She's going to leave us… for him…"

Kaoru could feel his twin shake, not knowing how to comfort him, he simply squeezed the other's hand, trying to reassure him without words.

"But it's okay, Kaoru. I will always have you though." With that, he gave Kaoru a sideway glance and noticed the furrowing of his brows, the down-turned corners of his lips, and a bit of resentment in his familiar cat-like eyes.

"I don't want to lose her. Even if it's just as a friend, I want her to stay with US… forever." Kaoru quietly muttered.

A little shocked, Hikaru paused before agreeing.

"Yeah. Me, too."

They stood up and walked out of the club room to wander around a bit to clear their heads.

All alone, Kyouya nudged her cheek with his index finger. Her head lolled to the side, facing away from him. He chuckled at how innocent she was. Her cherub-like features more apparent; more so, due to the relaxed state she was in.

"Ha…ru…hi…" he mumbled.

She remained motionless, not a jolt, not a twitch. Nothing. Taking that as a sign to get serious, he carefully and thoroughly explained the situation she would be in if she were to remain asleep. She woke up with a start and in a most ungraceful manner, she fell off of the couch and banged her leg against the coffee table.

Returning to his stoic demeanor, he stalked to the coffee table, bent down and meticulously examined the damage done to it. A slightly exasperated sigh escaped through his lips as he shook his head. He noted that he was doing that much more since Haruhi joined the club.

"Haruhi, you know, this will be added to your debt." he stated, matter-of-factly, turning his head, ever so slightly to the disheveled girl. Those large, bright brown orbs stared back at him in a way that made his heart melt, but he didn't show it of course. He wouldn't allow it.

She simply grunted, already anticipating the increase in her debt; for Kyouya seemed to be adding and adding to her debt, anyway. Whether it was really her fault or not. In the end, it was always her fault.

She moved to stand up, but her knees gave way as she winced at the sharp pang that attacked her head. Knitting her brows, she groaned.

"Ugh. My head…"

Carefully, she massaged her temples, hoping to calm the pain. Unfortunately, it was the worst time to have a headache for what was about to happen next, Haruhi's poor aching head was most definitely, not ready.

His Majesty barged in, in the usual extravagant way he always did. Not to find a still sleeping Haruhi, but instead to discover the two in a very troubling situation. She was on the ground, supporting her head in her hands and Kyouya was looming over her looking very menacing.

------------  
BEGINS - Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater

------------

Dressed in a dashing, princely outfit, Tamaki was riding on his fair steed. Tamaki's golden locks flowing in the wind as he sparkled with great beauty. He rode up the hill to the evil King's castle to free Haruhi from his grasp, only to find her tossed on the floor as the evil King was trying to have his way with her.

"Haruhi, I am here to save you!" he spoke with great enthusiasm, holding his hand out to help her up; only to sweep her right off of her feet.

"Oh, Tamaki, my prince. Thank you for coming to my rescue." she shyly murmured into his ear.

Tamaki's face flashed with an intense color of rouge red. Flustered, he tried horribly to regain his composure. When he finally did, he spun around to the evil King.

"King Frost! (Kyouya) I have come to bring you to your demise!"

Unsheathing his sword, he lunged at King Frost to pierce his frozen heart with his warm and ever glowing sword of all mightiness. King Frost staggered about before he crumpled to the ground with a loud thud. The blonde triumphantly stepped on the dead man's back.

"Tamaki, my hero…" she cooed at his superbly rare and charming good looks, and dreamily gazed into his vibrant, lavender eyes. "Oh, Tamaki, please kiss me."

------------  
END - Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater

------------

As his inner mind theater ended, he found himself staring off into the invisible sunset and a trail of drool making its way down his chin, he absent-mindedly wiped it, but quickly realized that he was back in the real world. Looking back at Kyouya and Haruhi, he remembered what he was originally going to do. He snapped up and met the Shadow King's cold, threatening eyes.

Jabbing a finger in the raven haired boy's direction, Tamaki announced, "King Frost! I have come to bring you to your demise!" Tamaki pulled out a ruler from thin air and bolted towards Kyouya. Just like in his inner mind theater.

"…"

"… King… Frost…?" Haruhi repeated the name, a tad bit confused to whom he was referring to.

The dark haired boy blankly stared at Tamaki's body on the offense. It seemed to Kyouya that a certain blonde headed idiot had the worst timing ever, but nothing unexpected of the Host Club's Chairman.

Easily reading Tamaki's single-track mind, he simply sidestepped, so before the King could peg him over the head with the ruler; Tamaki plowed right into the couch, causing it to topple over. Habitually, Kyouya calmly strolled over to the ruined couch.

"Ha-" he began.

"Hai, hai." not letting the Shadow King complete his sentence, Haruhi interjected, somewhat bitterly, "Haruhi, you know that I will have to add this to your debt seeing how it IS YOUR fault that this idiot tried to assault me and ended up destroying a VERY expensive piece of furniture." she stated in his place.

Silently, she glared at Tamaki for causing her more trouble, especially when it was almost time for the club to open for the day. Her brain was doing cartwheels and flips in her head, and as much as she hated to admit defeat, she wanted to turn in for the day. Taking notice of her glare, Tamaki immediately began growing mushrooms in his corner of gloom with a heavy, dark cloud hovering over him.

At that moment, the doors to the Third Music Room flew open once again. The rest of the club members filed in a few minutes before it was time for opening.

"HAAARUUU-CHAAAN!!!"

They jumped up about a foot into the air with the exception of Kyouya, of course.

Haruhi whirled around, just in time to catch a half flying and charging Hani. He landed right in her arms, scoring a perfect 10 and a partially amused applause from a pair of red heads.

"Ne, ne. Haru-chan, how are you feeling? Are you better? We were so worried about you." his honey brown eyes were the size of dinner plates, filled with genuine concern for his female companion. She nodded and gave him her most reassuring smile with a pat on the head. Mori wasn't far behind. Still holding onto Hani, she looked up to find him looking at her.

"Sempai."

"Ah," he grunted, saying no more and no less than that for he was a man of few words, which Haruhi always found comforting. Even in moments of distress, his meaningful silence seemed to soothe her nerves every time.

Hani shifted his weight in her arms, truly relieved to know that she was okay, the light haired boy nuzzled the crook of her neck. He sharply inhaled, taking in her intoxicating scent; a subtle mix of vanilla, mint, and strawberries, but she would never realize what he was doing. Haruhi was known for her being painfully oblivious when it came to anything remotely romantic.

Relishing the one thing that could drive him even more crazy than sweet and cute things, he held onto her, wrapping his arms around her neck even tighter. Almost afraid that he could possibly lose her in the hectic cycle they called life.

But a secret to everyone else, Haruhi wasn't as unaware as they thought she was. She had bowed her head down to conceal the faint pink hue that was on her cheeks, her words caught in her throat. Afraid to speak because she didn't want to end up croaking.

And, although, she tried to hide it, Kyouya being Kyouya caught the embarrassed expression on her face. He would have enjoyed that look of discomfort if it were caused by himself, not by his senior. That displeased him and unpleasantly twisted his emotions into many knots. _This is going to be very problematic. VERY. Problematic._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Headache…" Haruhi flinched.

"Y-Yuh-!! Aggh! You little devil! How dare you sully my innocent daughter with your snaking hands and lewd tongue! How could you, Hani-sempai?!! YOU of all people! I-I… I am so shocked! I don't even know how to express this emotion right now!" all the while, he was accusingly pointing a finger at Hani with an appalled look to match the disgust in his voice.

Plastering on his cutesy Hani façade, he lifted his head from where it was resting on Haruhi's shoulder. He placed a finger on his bottom lip, tilting his head to the side for added effect. More and more little pink flowers popped up out of nowhere as he turned the notch up on his personal Cute-O-Meter.

Allowing his bottom lip to quiver, he began to get teary-eyed as he responded, "B-But… Tama-chan… I was just so worried… I was afraid that after you unjustly knocked Haru-chan down and left her to fend for herself, that she-" he abruptly stopped as actual tears streaked down his cheeks in overwhelming floods of salty streams. He touched his cheek. It was wet. He never intended to really cry. _Why am I crying? I didn't actually think that I would lose her… Right? No. No, I did. Even though it wasn't that big of a deal, I was worried and scared that she would leave me._

Haruhi didn't interfere until she saw those tears. She knew that they were HIS tears, but this left her in a most befuddled state. _Why was he crying?_ She felt rather uneasy, to be holding Hani so close as he cried without knowing why, she felt a twinge in her heart. _What was this?… It hurt._ Whatever it was, she pushed it aside for now to tend to her friend.

"Sempai, I'll take you to the nurse's office. Let's let you sleep there for a little while, hmm?"

Hani momentarily glanced at her then gave her a small nod before he gingerly placed his head back on her shoulder. The brunette comfortingly patted his back as she calmly walked out of the room. But half way there, she heard someone call out her name.

"Wait, Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked over her other shoulder to see Tamaki crazily speeding down the hallway, attempting to catch up with her.

She thought, _this better be good. He was the one who made Hani-sempai cry._ In the midst of thinking, she didn't seem to notice that the blonde was already by her side, walking with her to the nurse's office. When she snapped out of the trance, she looked up to see his lips moving.

"… And so, I wanted to sincerely apologize to Hani-sempai for getting out of control. I did not mean to make him cry. Please let me know when he wakes up, so I can properly apologize."

The brunette already knew that Tamaki would feel guilty for hurting such a dear friend. Tamaki was special in that way. He drew people to him and was able to make people stronger. Liked. Wanted. Content. Able. And when something went wrong, he was there to support them.

At the entrance to the nurse's office, she turned to him with Hani still in tow, "When he wakes up, I will tell you. Don't worry. I don't think Hani-sempai would like to make anyone worry about him. So, Tamaki-sempai, just be yourself again. That will make Hani-sempai feel better, much faster," she stated as the corners of her lips turned up, she dismissed him with faint jerk of her head.

The King patted her on her head, then said he would see her later and made his way back to the Third Music Room.

------------

**Note**: Again, I apologize for the OOC-ness. (for any) Mostly for Haruhi and Hani's OOC-ness though. I do hope that you enjoyed it despite that. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Ah. I would like to apologize for making it so short. I've been having beginner writer's block.

Oh, I don't know what a beta reader is, but I've heard that it is something important. Does anyone know where I can get one? It is to help improve my writing though, right? (is kinda confused)


End file.
